politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Amino Acids
WARNING: VANDALISM OF THIS PAGE IS FROWNED UPON AND WILL BE REVERSED PROMPTLY AND MAY RESULT IN YOUR IDENTITY BEING RECORDED!!! This page will continue to be monitored for quality assurance. Flag The current (and first) flag of the Amino Acids contains the colors red, blue and black. In the middle there is a circle inside a hexagon, which represents a benzene ring, the symbol of Carboxylian patriotism. The benzene ring is surrounded by 20 stars, which represents each of its 20 Major Provinces: Alanine, Arginine, Asparagine, Aspartic Acid, Cysteine, Glutamic Acid, Glutamine, Glycine, Histidine, Isoleucine, Leucine, Lysine, Methionine, Phenylalanine, Proline, Serine, Threonine, Tryptophan, Tyrosine and Valine. Geography Amino Acids is covered mostly of farmland, with several untouched forests and Demographics The current population of Amino Acids stand at about 1.2 million Carboxylians, with most of the population being of Han Chinese ethnicity (1 million people), with other notable ethnicities including Hindavi (75,000 people), Viet (40,000), Jew (25,000), and Caucasian (10,000). There is no official language in the nation, consequently, use of Chinese and English are picked up and are widespread, standardized in everyday business, and taught in schools around the country. Other major languages that may be spoken include Spanish, French, German, Russian, Italian, Hindi, Arabic, Hebrew, but are not as widespread or standardized, with the possible exception of culture themed businesses and ethnocultural enclaves, international relations, or areas near the border, major ports, tourist areas, or places of international business or interest. Government and Domestic Politics Structure The federal government is separated into three major sections- officially named the RNA Polymerase section, the Ribosome section and the p53 section. The RNA polymerase section is further divided into Transcription House and Translation House, which the number of members in each house vary by province. The title for each member of the Transcription House is the Gene, and the Translation House is the Senator. The Ribosome section is widely considered the largest branch of all, consisting of the head of state and several departments, and is also considered to be the workhorse of the government. The head of state assumes the title President, and is the dominant Ribosome, and takes great responsibility in representing Amino Acids in foreign affairs. The current President is Cytokine Cascade. The p53 section has 52 Higher Judges, and one Highest Judge which commands the highest court of the nation. The Highest Judge leads the p53 section, and is the one directing court cases reaching the M level. The p53 section also manages the G2 and G1 level courts, which are inferior courts with the former more colloquially being known as the Court of Appeals. More details of the structure of the government will be abscribed in the Constitution of the Amino Acids. Policy: General Mostly, the government will be focusing on acquiring things that cannot be lost to random factors. Foreign relations and policy Nuclear use Amino Acids has tested its first nuclear weapon on 19:40, May 23rd, 2017 Orbis time. It has been determined that Amino Acids will be using nuclear weapons in any war at will, including raids and counterraid operations, when the situation is deemed appropriate. Raiding Amino Acids do get raided from time to time, and it itself also conducts raids from time to time, recognizing the myths that raiding is a very profitable scheme, and that people may assume that Amino Acids may be inactive or may not care. The counterraid operations may depend on the situation at hand, and will be at Amino Acid's discretion on how to counterraid based on situation parameters, which may include: military action including use of missiles and nuclear weapons, or diplomatic talks which may involve the use of ultimatums, or a combination of both. Amino Acids do not take responsibility for any losses caused by raiding operations launched upon it, including losses from nuclear weapons. In the event of a mass raid, the standard emergency nation-wide response is immediate mobilization and immediate retaliation on the responsible alliance to the benefit of the nation. External Links Link to the nation (standard) Last updated (recorded in Orbis Time): 5/29/2018 Category:Nations Category:Nations in Asia